Just a Dream
by KataangforeverZutaranever
Summary: Songfic! Carrie Underwood's Just a dream. Rated for charater death and things that if I say will ruin the story...


Just A Dream

**A/N: This came in my head while I was listing to Carrie Underwood's song Just A Dream****. ****So songfic. Yay! Also, Read my Last Name Songfic.^.^**

----

Disclaimer: If I DID own A:TLA, Why on Earth would I be on FanFiction? I would be making Another season with nothing other than Kataang all the time.

----

Katara was waiting for this day for years. She was finally 18, which meant one thing...marriage. This

wasn't any old wedding to her. It was her and Aang, the Avatar, savior of the world, Her best friend's

wedding. They had been engaged for almost one year.

It was two weeks after the day she turned 18  
all dressed in white, going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat,  
six pence in her shoe  
something borrowed something blue

Katara was riding on Appa, heading to the church. She had been happy. But, some...things had

occurred eariler.

When Katara arrived at her wedding, the doors opened. Each person there turned to look at the girl.

She put her veil down, and hot tears began streaming down her face. The Panda Lily's she had been

holding fell out of her hands.

and when the church doors opened up wide she put her veil down trying to hide the tears oh  
she just couldn't believe it  
she heard the trumpets from the military band and the flowers fell out of her hands

_Flashback:_

_Katara heard a knock on the door. She went to get it, hoping it was Aang coming from the new war,_

_caused by some of the rebels._

"_Hello."_

"_Lady Katara, We are sorry to tell you...but your husband-to-be..."_  


Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I cant even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background

"He's not coming home now. I'm sorry Katara." Suki, Sokka's wife said sadly.

  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Katara walked up to the death bed. She placed a hand on the coffin containing Aang. She closed her

eyes, saying a silent prayer.

The preacher man said let us "bow our heads and pray  
lord please lift his soul and heal this hurt"  
then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard 

Her brother, Sokka, who had been standing beside the casket, handed Katara a folded up flag. She

placed it near her heart, since this was the flag Aang had. He carried it with him during the battle, for

reasons no one knew. Katara knew. It had the symbols of Air and Water on it. The flag she made for

him.

  
then they handed her a folded up flag and  
she held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart  


Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background

"Katara, you know he is not coming home, right?" Sokka ask.

  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now, 

"I know. I hope this is just a dream." Katara replied.

  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Ohh i'll never know  
It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

"This is just a dream. It is. I'll wake up and- Oh who am I kidding? He really isn't coming home now."

Katara thought, tears still streaming down her face like rain from a cloud.

Oh this is just a dream  
just a dream, ya 

That next year, Katara, who instead was wed to Zuko, went to Aang's resting place. She had the flag, and a knife. "I'll be there in a few seconds Aang. That way...we can always be together. Well, here it goes." Katara said, putting the knife near her heart. "Goodbye friends." Was her last words before she stabbed herself.

Katara was re-united with her beloved and they were married, just like it was supposed to be. Zuko had found Katara's body with the knife in her hand, still in her chest. Zuko wasn't too upset though, seeing the letter that was in her other hand that said "I love you Aang, always and forever." Zuko smiled and later married Mai.

----

**A/N: like it or not? This one was a lot easier than the first one I think. But yea. Please review. ^.^**


End file.
